Roland Fredrick James Parks V
Roland Fredrick James Parks V is a camper at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Roland Fredrick James Parks V was born on April 3 to Aphrodite and Roland Fredrick James Parks IV. Roland Fredrick James Parks V was always spoiled when he was young and there was nothing he loved more than his own reflection. He was always very selfish and only cared about himself. When he started looking at his reflection, he couldn't stop. One time he got in trouble at school for looking at his reflection. Roland Fredrick James Parks V is very selfish and he hardly ever cares about anybody other than himself. When he isn't looking at his reflection he is fixing his hair or talking to other people about himself or his hair. Roland Fredrick James Parks V is a spoiled brat because his father was rich. One day when Roland Fredrick James Parks V was being bothered, he ran away, going to a place where he and his reflection would be safe from others and unharmed. He doesn't like anybody and he learned how to sleep with is eyes open and how to hold a conversation while he is sleeping. He didn't care when he was calimed by Aphrodite. He only cared that he was in the "pretty cabin with a lot of mirrors." Early Life Roland Fredrick James Parks V grew up very selfish. His only friend is his mirror. Whenever he is nervous he talks to his mirror, which he named "Selfie." Roland Fredrick James Parks V knows that he is very selfish, but doesn't care about other people's opinions. He can also be very gross sometimes. Roland Fredrick James Parks V usually falls asleep when other people are talking and has learned how to hold a conversation when he is asleep with his eyes open. Roland Fredrick James Parks V has a girlfriend named Emily Smitth. Roland Fredrick James Parks V uses a sword as his weapon, but he hardly ever leaves his cabin or Selfie. Appearance Roland Fredrick James Parks V is extremely handsome. He is a son of Aphrodite, so he is very good with charming people. He only talks and thinks about himself and doesn't really care about others. Alliances *Emily Smitth (girlfriend) *Selfie (BFF) *Freddie Parks (identical twin) Enemies *Ivy Pines *Michael Harvey *Jessica Johnson Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Roland Fredrick James Parks V is extremely handsome. *Roland Fredrick James Parks V can attract the opposite gender. *Roland Fredrick James Parks V can make people fall in love. *Roland Fredrick James Parks V uses a sword as his weapon. *Roland Fredrick James Parks V is afraid of spoons. Gallery url-4378790.jpeg|Selfie imgres-243289y5.jpeg|Roland Fredrick James Parks V's sword Louis10.jpg Louis9.jpg Louis8.jpg Louis7.jpg Louis6.jpg Louis5.jpg Louis4.jpg Louis3.jpg Louis2.jpg url-43iuio.jpeg|Roland Fredrick James Parks V's pocket mirror imgres-24uu.jpeg imgres-25u909.jpeg imgres-2677687.jpeg|Roland Fredrick James Parks V's favorite t-shirt imgres-2887886.jpeg imgres-27uu90u0.jpeg|Roland Fredrick James Parks V's lucky mug tumblr_me1c5ciAu31rus40ao1_500.jpg|Roland (left) and Freddie (right) images-4564544.jpeg tumblr_m765lnZeJh1rvtam3o1_400.jpg images65645.jpeg images-1t7654.jpeg tumblr_me2cdmW0eS1rkklfro1_400.jpg images-27754.jpeg images-5tte.jpeg|Roland Frederick James Parks V's shield DaRolandBus.jpg|Roland's "Private" Bus Category:Child of Aphrodite